


Pay Attention to Me

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Kazuichi and Gundham are on a date together, however Gundham is getting distracted the whole time so Kazuichi tries to gain his attention.





	Pay Attention to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a bit of a bad mood today due to work, so I asked [Mini_Turtle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Turtle) to give me a prompt that I could write to relax and raise my mood again
> 
> This prompt was loosely based on the prompt: “Imagine your OTP going out on a date for the first time since their baby was born, and being so nervous about leaving them that they cannot enjoy their date and going home early.“ from [OTP Prompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/), with a few small changes. Mainly that they left their newborn pets at home and only Gundham is getting nervous

They had this date for their anniversary planned for weeks now. One night where Kazuichi was able to spent some romantic time with his lover Gundham, where they would have a nice meal together, before going to see a movie and maybe even have some more private time at home later on, if they felt like it. Both had been looking forward to this night, after having to work a lot over the last weeks and thus not being able to spend much time together as a couple.

If only Gundham wasn't such a worrywart if it was about his many pets.

 

A few days ago one of the breeder's prized hamsters had given birth to a hoard of pups and now Kazuichi watched his boyfriend being an anxious mess at leaving the newborn hamsters in the care of their friend Sonia. The princess was quite capable of taking care of them for a night, especially since the other hamsters were also there and could look after their own young.

While the couple had been sitting inside of the restaurant owned by their friend Hanamura, the former Ultimate Chef, Kazuichi had to stop Gundham more than once to call Miss Sonia and ask if the baby hamsters were still fine. Kazuichi didn't mind this, as Gundham's caring nature and love for animals was one of the many reasons why he fell in love with him in the first place. What was bugging him slightly, was that Kazuichi felt slightly jealous of the hamsters.

Yes, Kazuichi Souda was feeling jealous of a bunch of hamsters.

Today was their anniversary, so he wanted to be centre of Gundham' attention. At least for tonight, after that the breeder could gush over the babies as much as he liked, because, truth to be told, they were cute as hell. Even Kazuichi couldn't stop cuddling with the tiny fluffy balls. Still, today was a special occasion, so Kazuichi intended to gain his boyfriend's full attention tonight.

 

Normally the couple would linger inside of the restaurant for quite a while after finishing their meal, since Hanamura always reserved a more secluded table whenever his friends were his customers and let them have it as long as they wanted, since he liked to set the mood, as he always claimed. However today Kazuichi had a different plan.

“Let us pay now and leave.” Kazuichi said and leaned with his elbows against the table.

This sentence caught Gundham slightly off guard, as he was still worrying if his pets were feeling okay. “You wish to leave already? There is still time left until the screening of the movie will start. Did the food not suit your taste?” The wish of his lover confused Gundham, as Kazuichi usually enjoyed Hanamura's cooking and liked to stay and sit in the restaurant to talk.

“No, nothing like that. I just thought we could have a walk before going to the cinema. It's warm outside and it would help you relax. You have been working so much over the last time, especially after the hamsters were born, so I think that you earned a break.” Kazuichi smiled at his boyfriend, “So let's go.”

“If you wish for it, then we can leave this realm.” Gundham agreed and Kazuichi then called one of the waiters over to pay for their bill. After paying, the couple shortly went into the kitchen to bid their farewell to Hanamura and thank him for the excellent food.

 

Kazuichi and Gundham left the restaurant just as the sun was about to set and it was still quite a lot of time left until the movie would begin, so Kazuichi looked around. “Let's go through the park.” he declared and began walking. The park was in the same direction as the cinema, so it was perfect to use as a relaxing detour and not many people would be around, which was a great bonus for the very private and shy couple.

Just as they arrived at the entrance to the park, Kazuichi saw that Gundham was yet again grabbing at his mobile phone to see if he happened to miss some message that wouldn't come. Before Gundham was able to reach into his pocket, his lover took his hand into his own and slightly leaned against him while walking, making Gundham blush at the public display of affection.

“Ya know, I really love going out with you.” Kazuichi smiled and looked up towards Gundham, “I mean, as much as I love relaxing at home with ya and cuddle on the sofa, while ya read something to me from one of your books or we watch a movie together, it's a nice change of pace just doing something like this. If that makes sense.”

“I do share this sentiment. I adore spending my time with you my dark consort and doing things which are common for ones that share a path.” Gundham mumbled shyly and pulled his scarf over his face, like he always did when he blushed.

Seeing this, Kazuichi stopped walking and thus made Gundham also stop. He simply loved it how shy the wannabe evil Overlord actually was. “You are so cute, when ya do that.” Kazuichi grinned sweetly, “But I still like seeing your face a little bit more.” he then pulled the scarf down again and gave Gundham a kiss on his cheek, making the shy male blush even more.

“I do not believe that the term 'cute' is the most fitting for someone like me.” Gundham nearly stuttered the words, “Unlike you, for whom this description is perfectly fitting.” While talking, Gundham intertwined his fingers with Kazuichi's and returned the affection.

A happy smile and a faint blush spread across Kazuichi's face, so he let go of Gundham's hand in favour of putting his arms around the other's neck and going onto his toes to gently kiss his lover on his lips. “I love you Gundham.”

This time Gundham didn't hide his face and instead placed his arms around Kazuichi's waist, pulling him just a little closer. “I do also love you, my paramour.”

Kazuichi couldn't stop himself after hearing this and kissed his boyfriend again and again, while both chuckled like a couple being freshly in love.

 

The two lovers missed the movie in the end, however Kazuichi did succeed with gaining his boyfriend's undivided attention the whole night long.

**Author's Note:**

> This was again an attempt of starting a drabble series, where you all could send in prompts for me to write. However it seems like I suck at keeping stories short enough to be a drabble and not a oneshot...


End file.
